The invention relates to a blower apparatus through which a blower air stream conveyed by a blower device is passing wherein the blower device is driven by a drive motor of the blower apparatus. The blower air stream flows in the blower tube in the direction of a longitudinal center axis of the blower tube and exits from the blower tube at an outlet opening in an outflow direction. The blower apparatus has a pivoting device for pivoting the blower tube and, in the non-actuated state of the pivoting device, the outflow direction is parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the blower tube.
Handheld or backpack blower apparatus in which the blower tube is guided by the operator are known in general. In the usual operating mode, the blower tube is moved back and forth by the operator and/or is moved up and down, for example, to blow away leaves or the like. When the blower apparatus is embodied as a spraying device, the movement of the blower tube serves for uniformly distributing the material to be sprayed onto the surfaces to be sprayed with the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,833 B1 discloses a blower apparatus that is supported by wheels on the ground and has a blower tube adjusted by means of Bowden cables. In this connection, the entire blower tube is moved by means of the Bowden cables. This requires a comparatively large force.